


Just A Kiss Or Maybe More Than That

by heyyoungblood



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Short One Shot, bucky/nat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyoungblood/pseuds/heyyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  BuckyNat one-shot based off of a fan art that i found. </p><p>“I think i love you James Buchanan Barnes.” Natasha said in a low whisper.<br/>“I think I love you too, Natalia.”. He said and pulled her in for another kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss Or Maybe More Than That

 

**This is the fanart that this one-shot is based off of.**

<http://www.deviantart.com/art/Buckynat-Kiss-443867891>

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Barnes” He heard someone say behind. He turned around and it was Tony. “What do you want Stark.” Bucky asked him with an annoyed tone.

Tony rolled his eyes and handed him a file. “Take this up to Natasha.” He said.

Bucky took the file from Tony. “Why cant you take it to her?” He asked Tony annoyed.

“Because I got something I need to do.” He replied and walked away.

Bucky headed up to the floor Natasha was on. Natasha had volunteered to help pepper with stuff around around the tower when she wasn’t going on missions with the avengers. Bucky exited the elevator and walked into her office. She looked up from what she was doing on her computer and smiled at Bucky.

“Hey.” She said and looked back down at her computer. “What do you want?” She asked while typing away on her computer.

“Uhh..Stark wanted me to give these to you.” He said and held the folder out towards her.

She looked at bucky and smiled “Thanks..I was wondering when he was going to give me these.” She said and took the file from him.

Bucky walked behind her desk and looked out the huge window. “this is a nice view, but i’m not sure if I will ever get used to all these buildings and lights. Back then we didn’t have all these buildings and lights in New York. Sometimes I miss the old days.” He said with a little sadness in his voice.

Natasha stood up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn and look at her. “James…” She paused because she didn’t know what to say.

Bucky looked at her and smiled. He liked when she called him James. She was the only one that did call him that. He pushed some hair how of her face and pulled her face towards his lips. He leaned in closer and stopped. They looked at each other. “You’re beautiful. You know that.” Bucky whispered.

Natasha chuckled “You tell me that everyday.” She said.

 

Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Natasha smiled into the kiss. Bucky guided her over to the desk and she sat down on it. Bucky grabbed her arms and he leaned in for another kiss, but this one was slow and sweet. He pulled away and Natasha looked at him and gave him a small smile. “I think i love you James Buchanan Barnes.” Natasha said in a low whisper.

Bucky looked at Natasha and whispered “I think I love you too, Natalia.”. He said and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was more passionate.

 

 

 


End file.
